During winter weather conditions, ice can form on the conductors of electrical power transmission lines. This ice sometimes behaves as an air foil when the wind passes over the conductors. Occasionally, when wind conditions allow, the air foil ice formations exert lifting forces on the conductors which causes the conductors to gallop. Such galloping can result in short circuits. If an electrical power transmission line provides service to a region including business centers, hospitals, major manufacturing plants or airport operations, protection against such galloping is desirable to prevent power interruption.